Ryder goes into depression
Summary When the pups blame Ryder for their recent mission he falls into a depression. When Ryder falls deathly ill can the pups cheer him up while learning not to jump to conclusions? 'Plot' 'The episode begins after a successful mission (in the end) and the pups are furious and start glaring at Ryder except Marshall and Skye because they know it wasn't his fault. The other pups start blaming Ryder for the reason their mission was almost a complete failure. "Ryder! How could you?! You don't have any talent do you?!" they shouted. When they turned around Ryder was going into the Look-Out crying to get some time alone. Two hours later Ryder was holding an ancient shell that his mother gave him and rode his ATV to the beach. When the pups went to the beach they saw Ryder sitting on the sand holding his mother's shell. "Why would Ryder bring that stupid shell to the beach? *Hears The Song of the Sea being played beautifully on the shell* Whoa that's pretty." The pups said. The pups wondered why Ryder brought that silly shell until they heard music. The whole town heard the song and rushed to the beach. They all were shocked when they saw Ryder levitating and playing such a beautiful melody. When he stopped he heard applause and turned around to see Mayor Goodway approaching him. Ryder explained he was from Ireland and that he was somehow able to play the seashell his mother gave him when he was little. But when he saw his angry pups he got upset and whispered to Mayor Goodway that the pups jumped to conclusions and blamed him for their recent mission except Marshall and Skye. And they called him stupid. The Mayor gasped and glared at the 5 pups (including Everest). The pups knew they were in trouble except Marshall and Skye. When the Mayor was about to scold the pups she gasped and saw Ryder levitating while playing the shell again. But then she heard him say "Pups you mustn't let your emotions get the best of you. Don't jump to conclusions before knowing all the facts because you could end up blaming someone for something they didn't do." and disappeared into the Look-Out with Marshall and Skye following suite. Then the whole town started glaring at the 5 remaining pups. The mayor shouted "How could you do this to your friend?! How would you like it if someone blamed ''you for something you didn't do? (All:We wouldn't like it) Exactly! So don't do it to someone else. Your confined to the Look-Out until further notice." And the pups walked sadly to the Look-out. But when they went inside Ryder was sitting on the floor holding a picture of the Paw Patrol crying. "Why would they do that? I would never do that. I'd even risked my life for them and they treat me like garbage." they heard Ryder whisper. But a couple days later Ryder was playing his mother's shell until he started coughing and his hair started streaking white. Back at the Look-Out the pups noticed Ryder's hair was turning white. Later Ryder's hair was grey and white and he was still depressed. The pups finally apologized to Ryder for lashing out on him. But then Ryder collapsed with his hair turning fully white. Ryder felt happy enough to sing the song and his health was fully restored. Ryder finally accepted the pups apology and from then on made sure to have a backup plan in case something went wrong. Suddenly the pups (except Marshall and Skye) were put under the influence of a magical flute belonging to Harold that caused them to take back their apology to Ryder making him go into an even deeper depression. Marshall and Skye told Ryder his shell could break the spell. But Ryder thought he would mess up again but his pups reminded him he had to at least try. Reluctantly Ryder played the song of the sea on the shell. The music of the shell canceled the effects of the flute and snapped the pups out of their trance. But playing the shell for so long left Ryder completely exhausted and he collapsed with his eyes turning forever dawn sky in the process. Then Ryder started levitating and got wrapped in a silk coat. When the pups begged Ryder to wake up they gasped at his dawn sky eye color. Ryder replied this eye color was permanent. ''' Category:Episodes about not jumping to conclusions Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder